


a hand (that touched me)

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Duncan's usually not one for locker room antics, but he can see the appeal in it with Seabrook looking up at him with his mouth slightly parted and licking his lips, like all he wants is to taste Duncan's cock.





	a hand (that touched me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waffles_007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_007/gifts).



> For my bae, hope you like it! :***
> 
> This is pretty mild, imo, but ymmv of course. Enjoy!

Duncan doesn't play with rookies, he's too intense for most of them and a lot of them are already so star-struck and nervous about playing in the show that he doesn't do anything other than praise them when they play well and patiently explain where they went wrong after losses. 

Once in a while, one of them will kneel after a really bad loss, but it's always in the locker room, surrounded by the rest of the team. 

Seabrook, though, is different. He pushes and pushes until Duncan wants to grab him by the hair and fuck his pretty mouth until he's too hoarse to say anything else. 

He acts like he'd be into it, too, is the thing. He kneels for Duncan after one of his turnovers ends up being the game-winner for the Blues, looks up at him with wide eyes and pretends to be meek and biddable when Duncan knows he's anything but. 

Duncan's usually not one for locker room antics, but he can see the appeal in it with Seabrook looking up at him with his mouth slightly parted and licking his lips, like all he wants is to taste Duncan's cock. 

Seabrook makes him forget all his rules and Duncan's not sure he remembers why he had them in the first place. 

*

“Move, Keith,” Seabrook says, shoving past him into the locker room; he breaks his stick against one of the benches and sends his helmet flying into the wall. He's working himself up into a huge tantrum, cursing and yelling almost incoherently. 

Duncan exchanges looks with Tazer and nods when he raises his eyebrows; someone needs to calm Seabrook down and they've known each other for almost ten years now, Tazer can read him better than almost anyone and Duncan knows Tazer's figured out how badly he wants Seabrook. This is just Tazer's way of giving him a chance to try it out, to see if they can work together. 

Sometimes Duncan thinks Tazer knows him too well. 

Duncan puts his skates away and strips down, keeping an eye on where Seabrook’s still throwing his gear around and everyone else is giving him a wide berth; he's in his underarmor and finally standing still, hands fisted at his side while he's sucking in air like he's a few seconds from passing out. 

Duncan waits a few more seconds, settles into his mind-space and then he strides over to where Seabrook is standing and stops in front of him, doesn't say anything until he looks at him. 

“You need to calm down,” Duncan tells him, voice firm and implacable. 

“Oh, fuck off,” Seabrook snarls, meeting Duncan's eyes before glancing away; he doesn't really move and he looks wound up, like at the slightest touch he's going to explode into a million pieces. “You're not my dom, asshole, so don't give me orders and expect me to listen.”

Duncan looks him up and down, raises his eyebrows when Seabrook glares at him. “You're not helping anyone acting like this, rookie. You need to kneel and get laid, the sooner the better. Hell, play video games for all I care, but do something before you hurt yourself.”

Seabrook makes a low noise and throws himself at Duncan, fists landing indiscriminately and with no real impact; it doesn't take Duncan long to restrain him, one arm twisted behind his back and a firm grip on his shoulder as Duncan marched him towards the showers. 

“You happy everyone gets to see you acting like a spoiled brat?” Duncan asks conversationally, smirking when Seabrook's breath hitches and the back of his neck turns dull red.

He can't see most of Seabrook, besides his shoulders, but Duncan's not surprised when he shoves him into the stall and turns on the water that he's hard in his underarmor and he's taking deep gulps of air, his hair plastered to his head as he just folds down to his knees and closes his eyes.

Once Seabrook’s breathing calms down a little, Duncan turns off the water before he walks over to where he's kneeling.

“You need to do something,” Duncan tells him, careful to keep his voice neutral; what he wants is close enough to taste, but he's not going to push Brent for something he doesn't want or isn't ready for. “You're wound up so tight you're going to hurt yourself or someone else if you ignore it for much longer.”

Brent blinks up at him, looks vulnerable in a way that he usually doesn't. “I need,” Brent pauses and licks his lips, glances down before he meets Duncan's eyes again; it's more sincere than when he does it during games or after losses, and it makes Duncan want more than he probably should. 

“Help, I need help. Please,” Brent adds and Duncan does smile at the brief dislike underneath the pleading tone in his voice, like he even now he didn't like to beg.

Duncan slides his hand into Brent's hair and tightens his grip until Brent's breath hitches and bites his lip. “Safeword?”

“Rainbow,” Brent tells him eagerly, pulling against the hold Duncan has on him, already testing Duncan.

Duncan already loves the sight of Brent on his knees, eager, and he can't wait for it to happen again after this.


End file.
